1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an antenna structure, and more particularly, to an antenna structure for wireless communication signal receiving and transmitting.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices have deeply proliferated in our modern life. These devices usually include an antenna unit for enabling signal reception and transmission. The transmitting and receiving quality of the antenna unit is often a buyer's first practical consideration factor when determining whether or not to purchase a particular wireless device.
Poor antenna performance, such as poor voice quality, unstable wireless network, and signal delays in the mobile communication systems, will likely result in consumers' unwillingness to purchase. Therefore, improving the performance of the transmitting and receiving quality is often the primary objective for antenna research.
One particular technical difficulty to be overcome in the existing miniature antenna units is poor antenna directivity. The narrow directional coverage in conventional antenna units may result in poor transmission and/or reception of wireless signals in certain directions.
Based on research and related industrial experience, the inventor proposes the following solution to address the above issues.